Live Forever
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Close your eyes and count to seven, when you wake you'll be in heaven.


**Live Forever**

**Summary: Close your eyes and count to seven, when you wake you'll be in heaven.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Shaman King**

**Couple: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Is it bad to see you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know...I'm called a demon because I talk to you...I was just wondering if it was bad."_

"_What do you think?"_

"_...I like you...I don't care if it's bad. Nai...can we be friends forever?"_

"_Forever is a long time...Kagome-Chan."_

"_It won't be so long if I have you as my friend."_

_A smile graced transparent lips, "A friend then, I shall be."_

"_I'm so happy, Naraku-San!"_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Years Later)**

_**~Ten years old, Higurashi, Kagome was found guilty of the murder of three fellow classmates at Tokyo Private Academy. Pleading self-defense, Higurashi-San will be put on trial this Friday and her sentence as a Minor will be decided. Makiharu-San, Higurashi-San's attorney says that Higurashi-San has already decided to plead insanity. We will have more on this case in the upcoming trial, back to you Nano-San.~**_

**(Three Days Later)**

_**~More on the Higurashi Murder Case. Court has appealed to the Insanity Plead after a short description of an altercation which took place between Higurashi-San and murder victims, Hitake, Yuka...Miromune, Ayumi...and Hiimari, Eri. In accordance to defendant, and attorney Makiharu-San, Higurashi had been cornered and accused of demonic abilities and speaking with and of ghosts. She had become frightened when the girls started to get rough with her, and after one pushed her into a wall, Higurashi-San blacked out. What happened after is still unclear, but seeing that fingerprints at the crime scene do match Higurashi-San's, she will be charged for the murder of all three ten year old girls. Judge Tariku, Suuno has ruled in favor of the panel, and Higurashi-San will be sentenced to fifteen to twenty years in Tokyo Mental Institution, or until doctor rules her healthy, no sooner will she be allowed out. Back to you Nano-San.~**_

**(Four Months Later)**

"_Nai...Naraku-San...how did it end up this way?"_ Her voice was spoken in a soft whisper. She knew that the old man on the other side of her door was listening to her, and no doubt adding more to her long list of mental illnesses. Naraku had told her the ones he had given named thus far that she apparently had. _Dissociative Identity Disorder, Psychotic Disorder, Schizoaffective Disorder, Delusional Disorder, Circadian Rhythm Sleep Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder and Depression..._honestly, she hadn't even been aware that so many things could be wrong with one person. Though, Naraku had assured her that nothing was wrong with her.

"_Humans can't understand what they can't see..."_

Kagome looked up and smiled, still keeping her voice to a whisper, she asked, _"Am I not human?"_

"_No...you are much more than a simple human...you have transcended the levels of humanity's depravity."_

Kagome giggled, it was music to the ghost's ears, hearing her laughter in such horrible situations. "Humans are depraved...I wonder...if I am not human, then what transcended being could I possibly be..." She laid down on the plain white blanketed mattress and prayed, prayed that someone...somebody...would come and release her from this prison.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Year Later)**

"And here?"

Kagome sat across from the same old man who'd been _"taking care of her"_ for the past year and few months. She was in the middle of what he'd called a **Rorschach Test** which he'd told her she could call the **Inkblot Game**. She didn't like this game. Looking at the picture, she sighed, "Reiki."

The old man sighed, turning the page of the notebook in front of him; he readied his pen for another one of her Spirit friends. "Which is?"

"Reiki is the Great Spirit of the Butterfly which teaches us about freedom...and victory. It shows us that we are able to grow greater, and make life more beautiful in our passing. Until human beings accept they are spirits that live forever, they will never know what victory or freedom is. The butterfly is the symbol of freedom its wings are the wings of victory. The butterfly chooses to be born twice in one lifetime and lives two complete lives. In this way butterflies illustrate that you live forever and life is continual...I will live forever..."

The man wrote all that she said and raised a brow at her last statement. "You can't live two lives in one, and no one can live forever. The longest I estimate anyone one person living is...what is the current eldest age now? One hundred and twenty-two? Well, less than one hundred and fifty...no one lives past that, no one has ever lived past that."

"_Geeze...this old man is a waste of perfectly good breathing air. Saying no one has ever lived past that age...many have lived longer...till five hundred seasonal cycles, for thousands of years...none exist now, through cause of a Shaman King from many centuries past, but that's all unimportant now."_

Kagome smiled and looked up at the old man, "You have no way to prove this."

"I don't need to prove it, it's true."

"I don't want to be here anymore...I don't like the human's in this institute...I don't like the drugs they give me...I don't like the shots they give me."

The old man laughed, "Well, you my dear, should have thought about that before you killed three perfectly innocent little girls."

"They were calling me ghost girl, and spirit girl. They said I was a freak because I talked to myself...Naraku got upset...when they pushed me into the corner of that stone wall...I blacked out. Whatever happened was because they couldn't keep their mouths shut." Kagome looked at the cards stacked neatly beside the doctor and picked them up, looking at the top one as she continued talking, "They each got what they deserved...Naraku say's, humans have no place among those who have transcended to a higher space." She picked the top card over and turned it to face the man, "What do you see, sir?"

"...an elephant."

Kagome smiled, looking back at the black and red mirror blotched image. "This looks similar to two of the girls I killed a year back, they had been holding onto one another in a similar manner, and the red is in the same places...it's like...a picture taken from that day." She flicked the image to the man and stood up, walking to the door, she walked out and let her nurse lead her back to her room. It was filled with absolutely nothing. The Walls were still white, the sheets were still white, the floors were all bare and the only thing that held color in the room was a red wisteria in a small pot which had been given to her about four months back and sat on the windowsill soaking in the sun.

"I don't want to be here anymore...Naraku-San..."

The nurse glanced down at her and gave a small smile, "you shouldn't talk to yourself, Kagome..." She put her hands in her pockets as they entered Kagome's room, pulling out a small bottle, she popped two pills into her hands and then grabbed a small paper cup and filled it with water. "Have you been getting any sleep?"

Kagome shrugged, taking the pills and cup as offered. "Same..." she said before swallowing the pills and washing them down with the water. "...can I have some Pretz sticks tomorrow?"

The nurse sighed, "We can't give you anything like that right now...you were placed on a strict diet due to your Circadian Rhythm Sleep Disorder. In time, you will get those luxuries back, but for now...sleep."

Kagome wanted to cry, to scream, to kick or hit something, but she resigned herself to lying down as the woman turned off the lights, shut the door and locked it before leaving Kagome with Naraku. "Naraku?"

"_Hm?"_

"...I want to leave this place..."

"_That's fine with me...practicing under surveillance wasn't easy, but we managed it a few time...should we try total integration again, and break out of here?"_

"..." Kagome yawned, "Mmhm...tomorrow...no medicine, no needles...no sleep...tomorrow, we will finally leave."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter. I thought I would change it up a bit, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
